


You're in my spot.

by lilac_lane



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilac_lane/pseuds/lilac_lane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What are you doing?"<br/>"You are in my spot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in my spot.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff it hurts. Hope you enjoy. Comments are very much welcomed and extremely encouraged. THanks for reading!  
> -Lilac Lane

Enjolras woke up with a wide smile on his face. Memories of the previous night flashed through his head, and caused his face to flush as well. It was moments like these that caused reality to come crashing down on him all at once- Grantaire and him were going out. They had been for a while, and Enjolras found himself falling in love with the goof ball every single day, harder and harder. It made him smile by simply thinking about the possibilities in the future, like whenever he thought about revolutionizing the idea of civil rights throughout the world. It gave him the tingles that could only be described as pure excitement. With this feeling, he rolled over to find the bed empty next to him. He rolled back onto his back and started to doze off while thinking about where Grantaire may possibly be. But soon he heard the familiar creek of he floor boards from the bathroom and, after putting two and two together, figured out that R had simply needed to go to the restroom. He thought it would be funny to pretend to be asleep when the other man came in, so immediately snapped his eyes shut when he heard the door creak ever so slightly open. Enjolras was a terrible faker, and was trying incredibly hard not to giggle when the bed springs squeaked. But he couldnt keep them shut any longer when he felt Grantaire's body just over him. He snapped his eyes open to see the man looking down at him. Enjolras burst into a smile, but it evaporated when R's face remained blank. He felt his eyebrows come together in confusion when all of a sudden, Grantaire's weight came smacking down on him, knocking the breath straight out from his lungs. Enjolras cracked up as Grantaire made himself comfortable on top of the other.  
"What are you doing?" Enjolras gasped as he tried to breath and kiss Grantaire's curls just under his nose at the same time.  
"You are in my spot."  
"You do realize that I can't breathe right."  
"Yep. But you are in my spot."  
Pain in my ass, Enjorlas thought with a smile, but my pain in the ass.


End file.
